Truth brought by an angel
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: As Leah enters her first day of Scare School, she immediately shocks everyone by announcing that she already knows Jack. And she's DEATHLY afraid of him. Through her recognitions, Jack begins to remember a few things about when he lost his mind. And one is more shocking than he could ever dreamed...


**This is my 50th story written and posted here on FFN! :D I'm so happy I've been writing for this long! Sorry, just wanted to share. Enjoy!**

**Oh, also, it's been a month. Fatch can walk again. ;D**

* * *

><p>Richard smiled softly as he and his sister walked up to the Ramirez house, gently squeezing her hand. Today was Leah's official first day of school, and she was very excited to say the least. She didn't enjoy scaring people, but she was excited to meet some new creature friends. And she was also excited to get to know her brothers best friend Thatch a little better as well.<p>

The boy watched Leah wiggle the strap to her book bag, smiling as it got more comfortable on her shoulder. Her bag was a pearly white with a large, solid gold button and golden spheres along the rim. Along the rest of the bag were small, sparkly gold hearts and smaller silver sparkly stars. Richard really did find it adorable too.

Since Richard knew it'd be difficult for her to communicate, he made sure to pack a notebook in her back pack. It was a snowy white one with gold sparkles and a gold heart on the cover. He knew he had only known her for a day, but he was already worrying about her. He knew the students of Scare School would keep her safe and treat her well, but he couldn't help but worry about it...

Soon they reached the vampires house, finding Fatch and Thatch already waiting on the front porch, sitting beside each other. Fatch was scribbling something down in his journal, and Thatch appeared to be texting someone. The grey skinned vampire flipped his bat phone closed and looked up, eyes quickly settling on the human and angel. He grinned widely before standing up and waving at them, getting Fatch to look up to the sudden movement.

Richard and Leah smiled, rushing over to the vampire, locking into a group hug. Fatch smiled softly at this sentiment before standing up and walking over to them. The group departed, and they were all wore happy smiles on their faces.

" So are you all set Leah? "

Thatch asked softly, getting an eager nod out of the angel girl, watching as her wings flapped gently. Richard smiled brightly at her positivity, squeezing her hand tighter and turning to his vampire friend.

" You'll take care of her, right? "

" Of course I will. "

Thatch said, taking the angels hand for the human. Slowly Leah walked beside him, clinging to his arm and nuzzling into it. Thatch blushed greatly before grinning nervously, patting her on the head. Richard simply giggled at this, realizing that his sister was very huggy. It was sweet though.

The sound of crashing filled the children's ears, and as they turned, they found the pirate ship a mere few inches from them. Normally when a human was around, the creature students would freak out and start screaming fleshie. But this was not the first time they'd seen the psychic, so they'd grown used to him.

Leah slowly let go of Thatch's arm and turned back to Richard, hugging him tightly. As they departed, Richard held onto her hands tightly, smiling brightly at her.

" I'll see you when you get home. You'll be great. "

Leah smiled warmly before touching her chin and lowering her hand, her palm facing upwards.

" She said thank you. "

Fatch said softly, pulling at his back pack strap.

" We'd better get on the ship. Cappy looks impatient. "

" Ok. "

Richard said softly, watching as the angel and vampires boarded the boat. As it took off, Richard could only hope his sister would be ok.

* * *

><p>" So she's a light angel? "<p>

Mantha asked softly as Casper's gang and Thatch's gang began walking to the front doors of the school. Leah wobbled a bit due to the rough ship ride, but nodded to the zombie girl. The two had been "communicating" the entire ship ride, and Mantha really liked her so far. She seemed very sweet.

" That's cool! What do light angels do? "

Leah smile and held up a number one, not noticing Lexi rushing up to Casper, and spread her wings. A bright, sunny light emanated from them, and it only stopped when Lexi shrieked. Immediately the angel shut her wings, watching the shadow girl shake, smoke coming off of her. Leah frowned, not just for the mistake she just had made, but this shadow girl greatly reassembled-

She shook her head, trying not to think about what had happened and rushed over to Lexi, who was now in Casper's arms, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Sh-she's really sorry Lexi! "

Thatch hurried, looking at the two nervously.

" She didn't mean to! "

" I-it's ok... "

Lexi mumbled, smiling shakily at the angel girl.

" It surprised me more than anything... "

Leah narrowed her eyes a bit, her hands taking flight. Of course, it left everyone confused. Until Fatch finally translated.

" She said you look familiar. Have we met before? "

" ... Nooo... I don't think so... "

Leah looked up in thought. She knew Lexi was right. After all, the person she was thinking of was a guy, and he was much older. Although Lexi looked similarly to him, she was obviously not him. Slowly she shook her head, and gave a gentle frown towards Lexi to let her know she was sorry for the sunny light burn.

" D-don't worry about the burns, I'm alright. "

Lexi reassured, smiling brightly as Leah did. The group all sighed in relief and began to head into the school. To be honest, the angel really looked forward to learning something new. And school itself sounded fun. Everyone seemed so nice already too.

As they finally opened the front doors, Leah was greeted by the rest of the school. Be it the werewolves, the Blodge, a fly or anything else. She met all of them. Even the staff. A dragon, a woman head in a crystal ball, a Frankenthing, a twin headed creature, a shadow demon-

Shadow demon?! A male shadow demon, with a woman at his side clinging to his arm, stood towards the top of the stair case. If angels didn't have such an incredible memory, she wouldn't have known this man. However, they did. SHE did. And she IMMEDIATELY recognized this man.

Leah whimpered and quickly clung to Thatch's arm, shocking her new friends. Fatch tilted his head a bit, before he felt the need to ask.

" Leah, what's wrong? "

Leah's mouth quivered sadly before she signed to the prince. Everyone watched intensively, wishing they knew what the angel was saying. And this wishing only grew worse when Fatch suddenly glared violently at Jack, his entire body lighting up red.

" What's wrong with you?! "

Jack felt his hair spike up, eyes wide in utter shock.

" Wh-what?! "

" You sent her to PURGATORY?! "

" N-no! I-I didn't! "

Jack hurried, honestly starting to doubt his word. He knew he could bend reality just enough to time travel. He couldn't harm Fatch in the past- the prince's mixed blood of the three brothers prevented him from doing so. But he could EASILY mess with a light angel and her human family. But what was his motive? What purpose did it serve? What had he been trying to accomplish?

" ... Did I...? "

Fatch growled furiously, wanting to just pop the demon in the face. But he also didn't want to freak the others out more than he probably already was. That, and he knew Jack was insane when he did this. It was the only explanation for this.

" Jack, you seriously need to find out what you did when you went insane. "

The prince hissed, turning and heading for Burns' class.

" If you left this sweet little girl in purgatory, who knows what ELSE you did. "

The group of students looked up at a surprised Jack before walking to their own class as well. And Leah couldn't help but look at him as she left. Insane? Did he, maybe, not know he'd even done it? Maybe she even mixed him up with another demon. She WAS pretty young back then. Still, she didn't want to be near him, just in case.

* * *

><p>" Could I really have...? "<p>

Jack thought sadly, pacing the floor of his class room. None of the students were here yet, and it gave him time to thing. He really did have very few memories of what he did when he lost his mind. He'd tried recalling why he'd sent Leah to purgatory- he had no doubts that he did it- he just didn't know why...

A sharp pain struck the back part of his head, causing the demon to hiss and fall to his knees. A spark of some form light centered in his closed field of vision, and he instantly knew he'd remembered something. He saw a young version of Leah. And he himself placing her into a portal that led to purgatory. A thought echoed through his mind... this family will be so torn...?

_' I did it for FUN?! '_ Jack mentally yelped, eyes going wide now. _' What IS wrong with me?! Why would I DO that?! '_

Suddenly another wave of pain shook him. But this one was MUCH more intense than the previous one. This one nearly made him pass out. Yet he saw and heard all of it clearly.

* * *

><p><em>A young angel boy shuddered in the rainy weather, soaked to the bone, and fighting to keep himself on the ground due to the harsh winds. His hair was slick with four bangs on the sides of his face, and a small one on his forehead, each with a silver stripe on them. He had cute black animal ears and a long white tail with a silver stripe on it. His eyes were ruby red with black outlining said eyes, his wings were large and silver, he wore a long white shirt with black rims, dark blue jeans and black boots. Also, it was barely noticeable, but on both his hands were peculiar gold marking. Markings the children of Flash had to strengthen their psychic abilities. And that's when it his Jack like a bag full of bricks. This was Flash's eldest child: Platinum Winchester. <em>

_Why was the demon having a vision of Platinum?! It was COMPLETELY unrelated to Leah! He focused better, watching as the shivering, soaking wet angel looked down an alleyway. And needless to say, both the angel AND the demon were surprised to find what was blazing at the end of the way. A small flame of hellfire. _

_" Wonder what that is. "_

_He heard Platinum say softly. _

_" And how it's staying lit during such an awful night. "_

_The angel boy shuddered again, his wings parting slightly. _

_" Rrr... h-hopefully it's warm... "_

_Jack began screaming no at the child as he walked, wishing the other wouldn't DARE get near hellfire. Hoping he was smart enough to get away. Obviously, this did nothing. _

_Snickering filled his ears, and turning, he received yet another shock. He saw himself. Hair messier than normal and his eyes purely red. At the peak of insanity. So HE placed the hellfire there? Quickly Jack turned back to Platinum, now noticing how the fire appeared to be burning brighter than normal, with a reddish glow in the background. This never happened- not with hellfire... what did he he do to it...?_

_As Platinum bent down to warm his hands by the fire, the flames suddenly flared out before simply engulfing the angel. The child screamed horribly, flailing in an attempt to shake the flames before falling to the ground. Something was happening to him as well... it almost seemed like his physical form was changing. What was...?_

* * *

><p>The vision subsided, causing Jack to fall to the ground due to the intensity of it, landing on his stomach. If he was right about what he just saw, then HE had something to do with what happened to hide Platinum for all these years. If Flash ever found out, he'd kill him... should he tell and up the chances of figuring out where Platinum was- better yet find out what he was turned into? Or should he not, and up the chances of staying alive...?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this might not make too much sense, and I'm sorry. But I had to get this out before I work on a... specific story. I hope you all still found it enjoyable though! :3<strong>


End file.
